Legendary Adventures
by SuperSmasher123
Summary: How do the legendary Pokemon live their lives? Come here to see their wacky misadventures!
1. Keldeo's Birthday (Part 1)

**Welcome to the Tales of Legends! Or was it Legendary Adventures?**

**Names aside, Welcome! Wow, two stories in two days! I'm proud of myself!**

**Here, you will see how legendary Pokémon would live if there were no trainers (or humans in general.) These are short random stories about them (similar to another story I made yesterday.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. **

* * *

** Keldeo's Birthday (Part 1)**

It was a beautiful day at the Melody Manor. Said manor was home to Meloetta, the Musketeer quartette, and the Kami trio. It was also Keldeo's birthday. Meloetta and Virizion were in the kitchen baking the cake. Cobalion and Landorus were on decorations. Tornadus, Thundurus, and Terrakion were keeping Keldeo away from the manor. "So are we going to Wish Park, uncle Terrakion?! Are we?!" said the now seven year old Keldeo. "I don't know. I heard that Darkrai and Cresselia are busy." said Terrakion. "Come on! Please?" said Keldeo. "Fine. Tornadus! Thundurus!" said Terrakion calling to the two storm twins.

Meanwhile, at the manor, Landorus was hanging banners when Ho-oh flew in. "Hey, Landorus! I something great for the party!" said the rainbow phoenix. "Is it Chinese fireworks?" said Landorus. "Never mind." said Ho-oh disappointingly. Suddenly, a kitchen knife flew from the kitchen getting stuck in the wall inches away from Ho-oh's belly. "Hey Einstein, I'm on your side!" shouted Ho-oh. "Sorry." said Meloetta covered in soot. Cobalion, who was inflating the bouncy castle, simply sighed as Ho-oh flew overhead singing the Nyan Cat song.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Meloetta and Virizion were covered in soot. "I knew that over 9,000 degrees was a bad idea." said Meloetta. "Sorry. I'm just new to cooking." said Virizion. "You're just lucky I was here!" said Manaphy trying to put out the fire. "How about we try ice cream cake!" said Virizion. "Great idea!" said Meloetta, who was heading for a huge freezer filled with foods ranging from icing to Oran Berry pie.

Meanwhile at Wish Castle, Darkrai and Cresselia were wrapping a copy of Pokémon Rumble Blast for Keldeo's present. "Hello!" said Keldeo. Both dream deities panicked. "What brings you?" said Cresselia hiding the present under the table. "Terrakion said I could come here. And just so you know, he's playing Power Bash in the Power Zone." said Keldeo. "Distract him." whispered Cresselia to Darkrai as he nodded. "Hey, Keldeo! You want to play Brawl?!" said Darkrai. Suddenly, Tornadus and Thundurus flew in through a window. "Did someone say Brawl?" said Tornadus. "We love that game!" said Thundurus. "Sure! The more the merrier!" said Darkrai. "Came we end this part of the story now?" said Cresselia. "I already got it covered." said Darkrai while taking out a laptop.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Good start, right! Anyway, I may not be able to update very often due to school coming, so try to be patient with me. Feel free to submit ideas! **


	2. Keldeo's Birthday (Part 2)

**Welcome to the Tales of Legends! Or was it Legendary Adventures?**

**Names aside, Welcome! **

**Here, you will see how legendary Pokémon would live if there were no trainers (or humans in general.) These are short random stories about them.**

**Now, back to Keldeo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. **

* * *

** Keldeo's Birthday (Part 2)**

"Okay, where is my latte!" said Cresselia to the Pokémon operating some cameras. "You do know we're back?" said Darkrai. "We are!" said Cresselia in embarrassment. Suddenly Keldeo walked into the room. "What's with all the screaming? And what's with the cameras?" said Keldeo while staring at Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Regigigas holding cameras. "We were never here." said Regigigas as they left. "Weirdoes." said Darkrai as so as the Regi-golems left. "Wait, weren't you playing video games with Tornadus and Thundurus?" said Cresselia. "They left to play Dance Inferno." said Keldeo. Suddenly, Darkrai's cell phone rang. "Hello!" said Darkrai into his phone. "Darkrai, it's Cobalion, we're almost ready. You can bring Keldeo here." said Cobalion though the phone. "Hey, Keldeo! You want ice cream?" "Would I!" said Keldeo.

Back at Melody Manor, Meloetta and Virizion are put the last touches on Keldeo's giant ice cream cake. "Okay, all I need is a cup of vanilla icing and it's done!" said Meloetta as she headed toward the freezer. When she opened the door, she found Kyurem inside. "Kyurem, what are you doing in my freezer!" shouted Meloetta. "I'm just keeping my Keldeo ice sculpture cold." said Kyurem. "Just give me a carton of icing, please." said Meloetta. "Whatever." said Kyurem as he handed Meloetta a carton of vanilla icing.

Meanwhile, Cobalion was talking to some other legendary Pokémon. "Okay, everyone Darkrai and Cresselia could be here with Keldeo at any minute. I need everyone to hide and jump out when Keldeo gets here. The tall legendries with hide behind those statues. The average height legendries will follow me to the bushes. The short legendries will hide under the table. Does anyone have any questions?" said Cobalion as Ho-oh raised his wing. "No, we won't use your Chinese fireworks, Ho-oh." said Cobalion.

Meanwhile, at the front of the manor, Keldeo, Darkrai, and Cresselia were standing in front of the gate. "Keldeo, you stay here, while we open the gate." said Cresselia. As soon as the big gates flew open, Keldeo raced to the garden only to be surprised by all the other legendary Pokémon. "Happy Birthday!" they all shouted. Keldeo's eyes lit up. Soon, Cobalion walked up to Keldeo. "Happy birthday, my son." said Cobalion as the two hugged with a tear of joy running down his face.

* * *

**I may not be able to update very often due to school, so try to be patient with me. Feel free to submit ideas! Also, be sure to visit my profile for the latest update dates for my stories and vote on my poll! **


	3. Black and White

**Sorry, with not updating in like three weeks. Busy with school and Black and White 2 released in America last week. To honor that, this is a Kyurem chapter! **

**Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. **

* * *

**Black and White**

It was an unusually warm day at Kyurem's house. "Man, why is it so hot here?" said Zekrom as he toke off his scarf. "Kyurem usually leaves his house cold." said Reshiram. "Hey big bro, you home?" said Zekrom as he pounded the door open again. The two dragons went in. Kyurem's house seemed very different. Some of the icicles hanging from the ceiling had melted. Some torches and lamps lit the rooms. They soon found Kyurem's bedroom. "Kyurem, are you in there?" said Reshiram. "You can come in." said Kyurem as he opened the door. He looked a lot like Reshiram. "Kyu, what happened to you?!" said Zekrom. "I'll show you, IN THE BATHROOM!" said Kyurem. "Enough of the NintendoCapriSun references, let's just go." said Zekrom.

"Meanwhile, IN THE BATHROOM…"said the narrator before being interrupted. "We said ENOUGH of the NintendoCapriSun references!" said Reshiram and Zekrom. "I only made one and Kyurem made one." said the narrator. "Who are you guys talking to?" said Kyurem. "I do not know. And I'm the smart one of us." said Reshiram. "Anyway, these are my DNA Splicers. They allow me to fuse myself with the power of the Light Stone or the Dark Stone. Let me show you." said Kyurem as he transformed into his normal self. He then picked up the Dark Stone and toke a form similar to Zekrom. "Where did you get those?" said Reshiram. "Deoxys made them for me." said Kyurem.

Suddenly, Deoxys came in. "Hey Kyurem, how do you like those DNA Splicers I made?" said Deoxys. "Working great!" said Kyurem. "Wait, how did you make those?" said Zekrom. "Easy, I got a sample of both your DNA to make the Light and Dark Stones. Then, Kyurem let me use some of his DNA to stabilize the machine and…" said Deoxys before being interrupted. "YOU SNUCK UP ON US WHEN WE WERE SLEEPING?!" shouted Reshiram and Zekrom as they started to beat up Deoxys. "Th… th… th… th… th… that's all folks!" said Kyurem as he waved goodbye. "And you said we broke the fourth wall…" said Reshiram and Zekrom as they continued to beat up Deoxys.

* * *

**Good, right! Anyway, I may not be able to update very often due to school, so try to be patient with me. Feel free to submit ideas! I know it works different in the games. I just made it up. I wonder what happens if Kyurem fuses both stones to himself… Looks like I found a future chapter. (No, it won't be the next.)**


	4. New Arrivals (Part 1)

**Hello again, people and I hope you all had a good 2013 so far!**

**Sorry I didn't update anything in the past month. I had to get a new computer since my old one broke, my flash drive with my other stories is gone, and I had writer's block. Expect me to not update much if at all in future Januarys.**

**Now for the good stuff and yes, I know about Pokémon X and Y. So, Xerneas and Yvetal, the presumed mascots this time around, are making their debut!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here.**

* * *

**New Arrivals (Part 1)**

It was "normal" day at the Hall of Origin. All the Gen. 4 legendary Pokémon were there at the moment. Dialga and Palkia were either fighting, eating, playing video games, or some combination of two or all three of the previously listed activities. Giratina was "eavesdropping from the shadows" with Darkrai and Cressilia. Heatran was in therapy with Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. Regigigas was playing games on his phone while he waited for his pizza. Manaphy and Shaymin were watching Dialga and Palkia doing whatever they were doing. And, Arceus was on his computer. Suddenly, he got an e-mail. "This better be something other than junk." said Arceus. After reading the message, cheers were heard from Arceus's office. Dialga and Palkia burst through the door. "WHAT HAPPENED, DAD?!" they both shouted. Giratina, Darkrai, and Cressilia came out of the shadows. "Dad got an actually good e-mail this time." said Giratina. "What's it say?" said Cressilia. "Two new Pokémon are joining us! They're names are Xerneas and Yvetal!" said Arceus excitedly. "WHAT?!" shouted everyone else. Awkward silence followed. Heatran, who overheard all the commotion in the therapy room, came in as well. "So, who are these two legends like?" said Heatran. "I don't know. I recently friended them on Facebook." said Arceus.

Later, all the legendaries were all gathered in the Hall of Origin. "I heard one of them looks like Cobalion." said Genosect. "I heard that one of them looks like Ho-oh." said Celebi. "I heard they have something do with chromosomes." said Rayquaza. "I heard they have something to do with dimentions." said Mewtwo. "Pokémon, settle down. They're coming." said Dialga. "Just wait for the pizza Regigigas ordered earlier." said Palkia. The doorbell rang. Regigigas opened the door and saw a Misdreavus with his pizza. "Hello, Misdreavus! How much are the pizzas?" said Regigigas. "$20 and my name's not Misdreavus! It's-"said the Misdreavus before being interrupted. "We all know Chugga didn't rename you yet. Oh, tell Saikou I like his new name!" said Regigigas before taking the pizzas and paying.

Five minutes later…

Everyone was eating pizza the doorbell rung again. Reshiram and Zekrom opened the door and saw two strange Pokémon. One looked like a blue deer with antlers in the shape on an X. The other was a red avian-like creature whose body looks like a Y. "Hello, I am Xerneas." said the blue deer. "And I'm Yvetal." said the red bird. "Where's Arceus? We want to meet him in person!" they both said.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**You like? You better! Just kidding, but seriously, DO you like it?**

**Chespin: Also, come and visit Smasher's new forum!**

**Fenniken: The link is on his profle!**

**Froakie: And please read and review his other stories!**

**See you next time! (Hopefully)**


	5. New Arrivals (Part 2)

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Did you miss me?**

**...**

**Anyway, I've been busy playing Fire Emblem: Awakening and Animal Crossing: New Leaf. But now, school's over, so I have more time to write stories! **

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

* * *

**New Arrivals (Part 2)**

"Xerneas! Yvetal! Glad you two made it!" said Arceus. "We would have be here earlier, but we had to go to E3 2013." said Yvetal. "Yeah, but we'd be happy to share all the Pokémon X and Y news we have." said Xerneas. "Okay, you two can go get acquainted with the other legendries here. I got to get back to work. Being a god isn't an easy job, you know." said Arceus he went back to his office.

After Xerneas and Yvetal settled in their shared room, they left for the main foyer to get to know everyone. "As you all know, we're the two main legendary Pokémon form the Kalos region." said Xerneas. "And for those who haven't been following E3, one of the things revealed for X and Y was that there is a new type!" said Yvetal. Mostly everyone were surprised. "Whoa..." said Terrakion. "A new type?!" said Latios. "What is it?!" said Mew. "It's..." said Xerneas while Yvetal played a drum roll. "The Fairy Type!" said Xerneas. "Fairy Type?" said Jirachi. "What's it's strengths and weakness?" said Genesect. "Well, the only thing known about the Fairy Type strength wise is that it's super effective on Dragon Types." said Yvetal. "Fairy Type Pokémon include Sylveon and the newly discovered Flabebe. Some old Pokémon such as Marill, Gardevoir, and Jigglypuff have also been reclassified as part Fairy." said Xerneas. Most of the Dragon Type Pokémon shuddered a bit. Rayquaza was especially shook with fear because of his fear of Jigglypuff. (One crazy Jigglypuff who tried to overthrow Arceus nearly killed Rayquaza.) Everyone feared that Jigglypuff might return to seek her revenge against them with powerful Fairy Type moves.

Meanwhile, said crazy Jigglypuff was plotting her revenge and training to learn some Fairy Type moves. "All I need is to learn some overpowered Fairy moves and I will rule this world with and iron... stub. I can work on my evil monologues later. I got to get back to training." said Jigglypuff.

* * *

**Yeah, this one's probably not so good, but I have I kinds of crazy stuff coming soon. One involves Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo getting sucked into the world of Fire Emblem, Arceus hiring a Hydreigon and Sylveon, Jigglypuff's revenge, Manaphy's Heart Swap going crazy, and more!**

**See you guys then! **


End file.
